<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Sisters by FrozenIceQueene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297114">Just Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenIceQueene/pseuds/FrozenIceQueene'>FrozenIceQueene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Lovers Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>elsanna - Fandom, elsaxanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsanna Week (Disney), F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Movie: Frozen (2013), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenIceQueene/pseuds/FrozenIceQueene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna both know that they are both more than sisters. Join them as they have fun, in lots of different ways together. And making fun under the bedsheets. WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK FOR THERE WILL BE INTERESTING THINGS IN THIS BOOK. SUCH AS SMUT, PORN, AND ETC. AGAIN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. RATED: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! R</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sisters - Relationship, lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Lovers Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keeping Secrets From One Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book is also available on Wattpad under the username FrozenIceQueene. Follow me there as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Anna POV)<br/>
Hi there. My name is Annabelle Rosemary Arens. But you can call me Anna for short. I am the princess of Arendelle and my sister Elizabeth or Elsa is the queen. About a year ago she had lost control of her ice powers and hurt me. In the end, she thawed me out with an act of true love. At first, I thought it was just sibling love but then it all turned to something else. I truly had feelings for my sister. And not just in the sibling way, in the other way as well. I was sure of my feelings when I was very young.</p><p>Elsa loved me. She still does today. I just love her in a totally different way. I wonder if she feels the same?<br/>
(Elsa POV)<br/>
Hi there. I'm Elizabeth Winter Arens. I have ice powers and I am the queen of a kingdom called Arendelle. My little sister's name is Anna. I love her as a sister but, I yearn that we could be more than just sisters. I truly love Anna to the bottom of my heart. I even have dreams of where we have sex together in the bedsheets.</p><p>Although it's in my dream, it seems so real. But she could never feel the same way as I do about her. Can she?<br/>
I thought about this and more as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't even my sister was crying in the other room. I wondered why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finally Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Anna POV)<br/>As I crept into my sister's room her eyes widened. "Anna, what are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked. "N-no" I replied in hesitation. "I-I just wanted to ask you something important." "Well, what is it?" She said. My mouth started to water as I started to stare at my sister's body. I walked up to her bed slowly. Closing and locking the door before I started walking. "A-Anna, w-what are you doing?!" She was scared, I could tell. But something was different, her mouth started to water as she pulled me in for a kiss. And I loved it. It was deep and passionate and she even used tongue. </p><p>(Elsa POV)<br/>I was actually kissing my sister. I was scared she was going to pull away but she didn't. At the end of our kiss, Anna and I sat there looking into each other's eyes and we did that for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book is also available on Wattpad under the username FrozenIceQueene. Follow me there as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>